


Fate

by scarredangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #New to this, #destiel, #high school au, #sabriel - Freeform, #supernatural - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredangels/pseuds/scarredangels
Summary: Sam Winchester is just your average high school kid. Straight A's and a protective older brother. He dislikes all kinds of trouble, and anyone who likes causing trouble just for the fun of it. i.e. teacher's reactions, how many detentions they'll earn etc.But fate brings him to speak with one of the most troublesome male of the school. Sam believes he will only dislike this guy even more as he gets to know him better. But perhaps he was wrong...(Sorry I'm bad at summaries and I don't want to spoil anything lmao)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please bare with my terrible writing. I apologize ahead of time for any errors ^^;

Ch. 1

 

A loud smack on his deck startled the blonde boy.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” He called out without thinking. His gaze landed on a furious-looking teacher who glared down at him. 

“That’s detention for you Mr.Novak”

Gabriel Novak rolled his eyes as the teacher turned her back on him, earning a few snickers from some of the students in the classroom. He pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, ripping off the wrapper noisily and sticking the cherry-flavored candy into his mouth. The teacher, Ms.Bellcamp, turned once again to glare at the blonde male. 

“No eating in class Mr.Novak”

Oh how he hated English class.

 

.

 

“Yo Balth, where’s Cassie?” Gabriel questioned his best friend. Castiel, or Cassie according to Gabriel, was Gabriel’s younger brother. He was a little strange, though loved very much by his four older brothers: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and of course, Gabriel. He did not have many friends but he never seemed bothered by being all alone. Castiel almost never smiled or cried, actually, he hardly ever showed emotion. The guy took everything literally and had eyes brighter than the blue sky. HIs midnight black hair only made his eyes stand out even brighter.

Unlike Castiel, Gabriel was a dirty blonde. His eyes normally had a very light brown hue to them, but in the light, his eyes seemed almost amber-like. Gabriel was known to be quite sassy and he joked around a lot. He was pretty popular at Hunter High. There wasn’t a single person in the school who didn’t know about him. He had his own circle of friends, a whole bunch of money, and he was very adorable. Especially since he had a huge soft spot for sweets. Or anything with lots of sugar for that matter.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was the most mischievous of the five brothers. He seemed to attract trouble wherever he went. Short, blond hair and shady blue eyes. The guy was literally a trouble magnet. It wouldn’t be surprising if he broke the record of “Most Detentions Ever Given To A Student”. Despite his love for mischief, Lucifer loved his brothers a whole ton. He’d kill anyone who even glared at his brothers. 

Raphael is more of the serious and impatient one. He has a darker skin tone than the rest of his family, but he is still close to them. He does not really get along well with their father, they’re always arguing and seem to never agree on anything. Raphael seems to prefer Michael over any of his other brothers. Mostly because Michael is much more mature and calm than Lucifer and Gabriel, and he is much older than Castiel.

MIchael was definitely a father’s boy. He always listened to his father and never spoke against him. Michael was polite but that didn’t mean he necessarily liked anyone. He disliked almost everyone except for his family. This is the main reason why Michael doesn’t have any friends at all. Michael is also the oldest of his four brothers. He has jet black hair and dark blue eyes, somewhat similar to Castiel.

These five brothers made up the Novak family. Their family was quite rich, though they avoided admitting it, except for Gabriel who boasted about having money. Their father, Chuck, wasn’t around often for he was always busy running the Shurley company. 

“Don’t know. He’s your brother”, Balthazar shrugged, placing his hands behind his head as he walked beside his closest friend Gabriel.

Balthazar was a light blonde male. He was Gabriel’s best friend and also a friend of Castiel. Despite being friends with the Novak family’s two youngest, he wasn’t really liked by the three older Novaks. Balthazar tended to joke a lot and use sarcasm pretty often, which is what led to him getting along so well with Gabriel. He also had an English accent which was well-liked.

Gabriel nodded to show he heard Balthazar and headed to the lunch table that he normally sat at with his friends. Balthazar sat himself next to Gabriel before pulling out a bag of Lays from his backpack. 

“Ms.Bellcamp gave me another freakin’ detention”, Gabriel mumbled, rolling his eyes as he thought back to what had occurred in his English period. 

Balthazar laughed, almost choking on the yellow chips in his mouth. “Isn’t this like the fifteenth one you’ve gotten in a week?” The blonde asked before continuing his laughing fit. 

“Shut up”, Gabriel told his friend.

“Hey guys. What’s so funny?” A feminine voice asked curiously.

Gabriel and Balthazar looked up to see two of their female friends, Hannah and Anna. While Anna was a redhead, Hannah was a brunette. The two girls were close friends, but not exactly best friends. 

Balthazar grinned at his candy-loving friend, then turned to the girls before saying, “He got another one!”

Instead of laughing along with Balthazar, Anna turned to Gabriel with a concerned look. “Really? Gabe you really need to stop this. If you keep getting in trouble, the principal might get involved!”

Hannah was quick to agree with her friend, nodding and adding on a bit, “Yeah! We don’t want you getting into deep trouble now”.

Gabriel gave a lopsided smile.

“I’ll be fine.”

 

.

 

Samuel Winchester glanced up at the white board, quickly taking down notes as his teacher, Mr.  
Campbell, spoke. While he was eager for the class to end, Sam still tried being a good student. He didn’t like upsetting the teachers and he really disliked the kids who always tried causing trouble. And especially the kids who couldn’t stop talking. How hard could it be to remain silent ?

Sam just finished his notes when the bell signalling lunch time rang. Finally.

Sam exited the room after placing all his belongings neatly into his bag. He searched the cafeteria for his two closest friends: Jessica and Brady. It felt like hours when he finally found them, though it was only 3 minutes. “Hey Jess! Brady!” He called out. 

The blond curly haired girl turned quickly at the sound of her name. She smiled in delight when she saw her friend and literally jumped up to go and hug him tightly. “Sam!” She giggled joyously. 

Brady walked up behind Jess, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Hey Sam. What took you so long?” The slightly tanned male questioned. 

Sam patted Jess’ back a tad bit before releasing her and he smiled a bit sheepishly. “I couldn’t find you guys”.

Jess laughed loudly, “Sorry”. 

.

 

Just before lunch was about to end, the speakers beeped as a message was about to be said. “Gabriel Novak. Please come to the office”

Sam rolled his eyes, suspecting this Gabriel Novak person was just one of those kids who never did their work. Jess and Brady grabbed their things to leave for class, Sam doing the same. They bid their farewells, planning to meet after school before going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time for any errors .

Ch. 2

“So what happened to your brother again?”, Brady muttered to his two friends.

The three, Jessica, Sam and Brady, were hanging outside the school building after school ended. Brady and Jessica could have headed home by now but they were giving Sam company since he was waiting for his brother who unsurprisingly, had detention. Apparently, Dean had gotten into a cussing fight with another student during lunch. 

Sam sighed, repeating for the third time, “He got into a ‘cussing fight’ with another student”.

There weren’t many students out with the three of them. Most of them had gone home except for one group of ‘cool’ kids. It was twenty minutes past the dismissing bell when Sam heard the school doors open. Out walked Dean and another boy trailing behind him. The unknown boy had slicked back short blonde hair and bright brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than Dean and currently had a smirk gracing his lips. 

“Come on Sam, we’re going now”, Dean stated in his deep voice. He seemed quite angry at the moment, not bothering to acknowledge Jess or Brady and ignoring the boy who exited the school after him. Sam watcher his older brother head to the black Impala parked in the distance. Jess rose her eyebrows in amusement. “Wow”. 

Brady patted Sam’s shoulder before heading to his own car. “Good luck with your brother dude”, he called behind his shoulder.

Jess hugged Sam and smiled up at him, “See you tomorrow Sam”. She then took off to the direction of her home, which wasn’t too far from the school.

Sam stood still for a few moments, before reluctantly heading towards his brother’s Impala. 

“Tell the ol’ grump I said he’s a big bag of dicks!” A voice shouted. Sam turned around to find the source of the voice. There stood the blonde male, grinning widely. He was actually kinda cute now that Sam could study him for a little longer. He then turned to continue heading to his brother.

“The name’s Gabriel by the way!”

Sam didn’t realize it, but a small smile formed its way on his lips. 

He turned his head slightly to the side, so the male— Gabriel could see the side of his face.

“Sam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer for sure ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading through the whole thing. If you have any feedback or noticed any typos, please tell me so I can improve the story.


End file.
